


Бросок с сиреной

by LadyBacchante



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: — На вкус как псина, — Ханамия зло вытирает губы.— На вкус как «Поки» с клубникой, — отвечает Киёши, улыбаясь.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 14





	Бросок с сиреной

I четверть

За две минуты до начала матча между Сейрин и Сеншинкан, Ханамия уже сидит на трибуне и с еле заметной ухмылкой наблюдает за тем, что происходит на паркете.

Прямо под боком его собственная команда готовится к матчу против Шутоку, но его это совершенно не интересует. Ханамия Макото, капитан Кирисаки Дайчи, никогда не волновался попусту. Исход предрешён. Они либо бестолково бросят все свои силы на сражение, в котором заведомо проиграют, либо воспользуются шансом и понаблюдают. Сейрин, тёмная лошадка турнира… Ханамия просто знает, что способен их раздавить. Основу своей будущей победы он заложил ещё тогда — на прошлогоднем отборочном этапе Межшкольных, когда под звук сирены Киёши Теппей, скрючившись в зоне трёхочковых, испустил сладкий крик боли.

Ханамия часто с экстазом думает об этом моменте. По неясной причине он крепко въелся в его подсознание. Может, всё дело в том, насколько мощным и непобедимым казался тогда Киёши; его атлетичное натренированное тело так отчаянно работало на износ, но в конце концов предало своего хозяина. Колосс, сброшенный с постамента, обрушился на паркет с оглушительным треском. Интересно, с восторгом гадал Ханамия, услышал ли его Киёши? Услышал, как разрушается его драгоценная коленная чашечка?

Может, и нет. Зато Ханамия не пропустил ничего, жадно впитав в себя каждую подробность сладостной картины, запечатлев каждый звук.

Затем гул сирены. Окончание четверти. Занавес.

Такое прекрасное, эффектное представление. Ханамия не обиделся на отсутствие аплодисментов, его радость заключалась в другом.

Вот, сейчас. Прямо сейчас. Не в силах сдержаться, он, как зверь, почуявший запах крови, подаётся вперёд, только волнует его вовсе не то, кто выиграет стартовое вбрасывание, а то, что случится после первого свистка судьи.

Изменится ли что-нибудь в лице его любовно выдрессированного пса?

Седьмой номер белых предельно собран, длинные ноги чуть согнуты, широкие плечи напряжены, и с первого ряда Ханамия может разглядеть тень упрямства, скрытую в тонких, плотно сомкнутых губах. Вся восхитительная, почти грубая мощь Киёши Теппея осталась при нём. Больничная койка не лишила тела выразительных мышц, а бездействие ни на каплю не убавило упорства. И даже это отвратительное благородство, за которое Ханамия больше всего ненавидит Киёши, никуда не делось — оно в осанке, во взгляде карих глаз, в решительно сведённых густых бровях. Тошнотворное зрелище.

И тут свисток делает его намного, намного прекраснее.

Лицо Киёши меняется всего на секунду. Заметил бы только тот, кто знал, что именно ищет. Вот ноздри раздулись немного больше обычного, а на висках показались выпуклые вены. Будто звук свистка, как хлыст, с жаром лизнул Киёши между лопаток, чтобы сразу поспешно отступить, оставив лишь эхо прошедшей боли. И обещание грядущей.

От осознания, что он и есть тот, кто держит этот занесённый хлыст, Ханамия переживает невыразимое упоение.

— Хм, куда ты смотришь? — Ямазаки, приподняв бровь, пытается проследить его возбуждённый взгляд, направленный куда-то в угол площадки. — Что ты там увидел?

Не сводя глаз с номера семь, Ханамия ещё шире ухмыляется, и Ямазаки, подавив острый приступ неприязни к своему капитану, думает, как сильно эта улыбка похожа на хищный оскал.

— Я вижу всё, что мне нужно, — на выдохе отвечает тот.

Всего на одну ничтожную секунду, но она появилась.

_Слабость Железного Сердца_.

II четверть

Когда они встречаются в игре, лицом к лицу, всё идёт наперекосяк.

Финальная Лига, Сейрин и Кирисаки Дайчи. Ханамия грыз остервенело, как волк, и даже проиграл как волк — ни на йоту не сдавшись, догрызая, пока не кончились силы. Семьдесят шесть против семидесяти. Далёкие спины Поколения Чудес стали ещё дальше, превратились в расплывчатые тени, закрытые высокой фигурой Киёши Теппея.

Ханамии кажется, что он холоден внутри — ледяной и острый, как торос, но лицо под ладонью пылает, будто нагретое солнцем. Семьдесят шесть против семидесяти бесповоротно выжжено красным на электронном табло. Если бы Ханамия вёл дневник, как какая-нибудь тупоголовая смазливая девчонка из средней школы, то написал бы, что день прошёл на редкость дерьмово и приложил к странице кусок своей подранной в гневе баскетбольной униформы. Он бы написал, что чуть не убил Киёши Теппея голыми руками, прямо там, перед сотней зрителей и перед обеими командами.

Как эта псина с заплаткой на лбу ещё может улыбаться? Запуганная, истёкшая кровью, полностью подчинённая. Ханамия недаром зовётся гением, расчёт был идеальным. Подошвы кроссовок, скрипящие от соприкосновения с паркетом, свисток судьи, протяжная сирена — для его жалкой псины каждый звук был ударом в солнечное сплетение. Киёши, словно подопытное животное, сорок минут, сцепив челюсти, терпел разряды тока, сотрясающие его совершенное мускулистое тело. Боль, боль и ещё раз боль. Бесчисленное количество раз, тонкая игра на выработанных рефлексах. Каждый взмах хлыста — точно по ране. Хочешь победу? Дай больше боли. Сломайся.

_Сломайся._

Но Киёши Теппей почему-то не сломался.

Семьдесят шесть против семидесяти.

Он улыбался.

III четверть

— Доволен собой, Железное Сердце?

Через две минуты после окончания матча против Сейрин, Ханамия уже стоит в коридоре, прислонившись спиной к стене, и с неприкрытым безумием во взгляде наблюдает за тем, как Киёши удивлённо оборачивается на его голос.

Совсем рядом Мидорима Шинтаро из Поколения Чудес громит несчастный Сеншинкан, каждым трёхочковым броском отсчитывая секунды до победы Шутоку. И снова исход предрешён. Только вот Ханамия даже не может сказать, волнует ли его теперь хоть что-то.

Пёс перед ним чуть припадает на одну лапу и отвратительно жмурится от счастья. Ханамия с неудовольствием ощущает, как желчь подступает к горлу. Интересно, явится ли кто-то на помощь, если попытаться задушить этого идиота в пустом коридоре, пока все увлечены развязкой последнего матча перед основными этапами Зимнего Кубка?

Заманчивые картинки вспыхивают в сознании: вот он, толкнув Киёши за угол, пальцами одной руки обхватывает загорелую шею, пока другая пригвождает его торс к стене. Вдали от чужих глаз они прижимаются друг к другу так плотно, что не хватает даже пространства для удара, и Ханамия, хрипло посмеиваясь, ощущает, как ходит ходуном грудная клетка его жертвы.

— Доволен, если честно, — голос Киёши возвращает его к реальности, и Ханамии приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы вспомнить, о чём он вообще спрашивал. — Это так плохо?

Киёши скромно улыбается.

Превозмогая желание воплотить в жизнь свои фантазии, Ханамия тоже растягивает губы в злой, очень тёмной усмешке. Его рот слегка дрожит от сдерживаемого гнева, но это не имеет значения — пусть смотрит, пусть видит, _пусть задумается о том, что его ждёт в будущем._

— Удивлён, что тупая выдрессированная псина вроде тебя смогла зайти так далеко, — Ханамия пожирает соперника бешеным взглядом. — Твоё злополучное колено выдержало эту игру. Может быть, оно даже выдержит до конца турнира. Но скажи, Железное Сердце, как тебе мой _другой_ прошлогодний подарок?

Киёши удивлённо вскидывает брови.

— А? Какой подарок…

— Я спрашиваю, — резко перебивает его Ханамия, — как тебе по вкусу страх?

Нехорошо для Киёши: застигнутый врасплох, он хочет улыбнуться, затем, наверное, солгать, что не понимает о чём идёт речь и никакого страха нет, но именно тогда из зала нужно раздаться свистку.

— Ах, — шепчет Ханамия. — Вот и оно.

Одна из команд забила мяч в корзину, но всё, что ему нужно, прямо перед ним. Киёши вздрагивает всем телом, и на его благородное, до омерзения простодушное лицо набегает мимолётная тень. Словно в погожий день кто-то поднял руку и безжалостно простёр над Киёши Теппеем ладонь, ненадолго закрыв от него солнечные лучи.

_Эта побитая псина вся его с потрохами_. От этой мысли в обезумевшем от восторга Ханамии впервые в жизни просыпается дикое желание быть ласковым. Как же тут устоять? Ни одно поражение не сломило Киёши так, как смог только он. Кто-то настолько большой и сильный внутренне оказался искорёжен, точно смятая алюминиевая банка. В этом противоречии Ханамии видится особая прелесть, заставляющая его кровь бурлить. Должно быть, именно так себя чувствуют все покорители — те, кто властвуют над сильными людьми, превращая их в ничтожества, и те, кто приручают диких животных, способных любого растерзать одним движением челюсти.

Что-то, что выглядит великим и непоколебимым, смиряется со своей участью и признаёт тебя хозяином. Полностью отдаётся твоей власти.

Ханамия облизывает пересохшие губы. Его волнение всё растёт. Сейчас он мог бы сделать один крошечный шаг вперёд и зарыться пальцами в волосы Киёши, приласкать его, как послушного питомца. Хороший мальчик. Такой хороший мальчик. Папочка тебя не обидит. Только он, всегда только он будет причинять тебе эту сладкую боль. Никто другой не посмеет.

— Я правда не совсем понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — наконец говорит Киёши, отстранёно улыбаясь. — Сам видишь, я еле на ногах стою. Всего лишь совпадение.

— Совпадение? — Ханамия почти чувствует себя оскорблённым. — Ты ведь меня знаешь, Железное Сердце, я никогда не бросаю слов на ветер. Этот фиолетовый идиот из Йосен может сколько угодно говорить о том, как разрушит розовые мечты посредственностей, мнящих себя гениями баскетбола, но правда в том, что одного поражения мало. Боль есть, но она… Она не оставляет отпечатка. И, немного покусав локти, дураки возвращаются обратно. Пустая трата сил.

Лицо Киёши непроницаемо, а голос ровный и спокойный.

— Я вернулся, потому что люблю баскетбол.

— А? Даже сейчас? — небрежно уточняет Ханамия, поднимая указательный палец вверх, когда звучит очередной свисток. — Даже _сейчас?_

Уставившись в пол, Киёши молчит.

Ханамия закатывает глаза.

— Ну, раз уж ты такой недогадливый, так и быть, расскажу тебе короткую, но ужасно поучительную историю, — лениво качнувшись с пятки на носок, он суёт руки в карманы спортивной толстовки. — Когда же это случилось, хм? Кажется, в семидесятых, не уверен точно. Давай просто представим себе. Кубок Сапорты, «Канту», последние три секунды матча. Центровой решает забить мяч с сиреной, и все на трибунах затаили дыхание. Ах, вот-вот, что же случится? Что же? — Ханамия замолкает и щёлкает пальцами. — Смерть, вот что. Какой кошмар! Баскетбол такой жестокий спорт, верно? Бремя ответственного броска выдержит не каждый, особенно, если сердце слабое. Ничего не поделаешь. Четыре года спустя безутешная вдова центрового, которая в тот день поддерживала любимого с трибуны, даёт интервью спортивному журналу. Показывает фотографии, медали, а потом признаётся, что с тех пор больше не ходит на баскетбольные матчи. Потому что каждый раз, когда слышит сирену, во время которой тело её мёртвого мужа ударилось о паркет, она начинает блевать.

Довольный собой, Ханамия смотрит на Киёши, который за всё это время не проронил ни слова. Даже теперь он продолжает молчать. Его нахмуренный взгляд, направленный в сторону, трудно прочитать.

Ханамия не подаёт виду, что оказался немного уязвлён бесстрастной реакцией Киёши. В конце концов, это был его идеальный план, и он жаждет похвалы.

— Знаешь, когда я узнал эту историю, я подумал вот о чём, — он снова нарушает молчание, повисшее между ними. — Я бы хотел, чтобы этот человек выжил. Пережил сердечный приступ во время своего судьбоносного броска с сиреной, вылечился и однажды снова вышел на площадку. Я имею в виду, только представь, что бы пережитое сделало с ним, если уж так повлияло на его несчастную женушку. Каждый раз он бы шёл играть, и каждый раз, когда раздавалась бы сирена, его тело сотрясалось от ужаса. На любом матче. Каково бы это было для него, а? И вот тогда я вспомнил о тебе, Киёши, — больше не желая сдерживаться, Ханамия тянется вперёд и с нежностью треплет своего окончательно сломленного питомца по волосам. — Так что, тебе нравится мой прошлогодний подарок?

Большая ладонь, которая в игре даёт Киёши особое «право на отсрочку», внезапно останавливает руку Ханамии и грубо хватает за запястье.

— Ты можешь объяснить, хотя бы самому себе, зачем делаешь это? — спрашивает он, встречаясь глазами с Ханамией.

Его лицо выражает усталость, но проклятая решимость в изгибе губ никуда не делась, и Ханамия, заметив это, скрипит зубами.

— Я делаю всё для того, чтобы ты _помнил!_ — выплёвывает он наконец правду. — Неважно, заканчивается четверть или игра, или кто-то попадает в корзину — ты всегда будешь чувствовать, как хрустят твои кости. И ты будешь блевать кровью, вспоминая меня, Железное Сердце. И так каждый матч. Каждый. И даже если ты выиграешь, даже если будешь до конца жизни побеждать… _Ты будешь помнить._

Из-за их физического контакта они оказываются ближе друг к другу, чем были до этого, и Ханамия вдруг замечает многочисленные синяки, оставленные им Теппею в их матче. Что это зрелище с ним делает. Что Киёши с ним делает? Стоящий так близко, покрытый его жестокими метками, он тяжело дышит, не сводя с лица Ханамии горящего взгляда. Их тела соприкасаются, и в воздухе начинает распространяться странный жар, от которого даже ледяной интеллект Ханамии взрывается снопом искр.

Ощутив просачивающуюся в него слабость, капитан Кирисаки Дайчи рычит и резко двигает ногой, попадая прямо по травмированному колену Киёши. Тот не издаёт ни звука, но его другая рука тут же крепко обвивает Ханамию, без труда прижимая ещё ближе к себе, опаляя невыносимым мерзким огнём.

— Просто позволить тебе проиграть, было бы пустой тратой сил, — шипит он, пихая Киёши в грудь, пытаясь вырваться из ловушки этого огромного тела. — Кретин. Пусти меня, псина!

Огромная горячая ладонь нажимает на его затылок, и злобно пихающийся Ханамия ещё теснее впечатывается в чужие объятия.

— Мне правда жаль, Макото, — бормочет Киёши, перебирая пальцами его волосы.

— Ты что, вообще меня не слушал? — хрипит Ханамия ему в шею. — Лучше пожалей себя, тупоголовая шавка.

— Мне жаль, — не обращая на него внимания, продолжает Киёши, — что такой способный человек, как ты, думает, будто единственный путь, благодаря которому его будут помнить важные для него люди — это причинение им боли.

Не найдя другого выхода для своей ярости, Ханамия вцепляется ногтями в бока Киёши.

— Ты думаешь, что ты для меня важен, Железное Сердце? — он весь дрожит от жара и переполняющих его эмоций. — Ты для меня _ничто_. Это я для тебя важен. Ты будешь помнить. Ты будешь страдать. Я забуду о тебе завтра же, но ты — ни за что. Я отравлю каждую твою победу, каждую секунду каждой твоей игры, и ты… Да отпусти уже!

Киёши вздыхает, будто он — взрослый, тщетно пытающийся втолковать очевидное ребёнку.

— Тогда спроси себя: зачем ты так сильно хочешь того, чтобы я тебя помнил?

Вопрос настолько ошеломляет Ханамию, что на секунду он даже перестаёт брыкаться. Зачем? Разве это не очевидно? Но какой смысл спрашивать очевидные вещи, если только ответ на них не является ловушкой?

— Я хочу этого, потому что тогда — каждая твоя победа будет моей, — говорит чистую правду Ханамия, потому что так оно и есть. В этом и заключался смысл. — Твоя искорёженная нога, даже если ты её починишь — моя. А если она прилагается к этому телу, то оно тоже моё. Ты весь — мой, Киёши Теппей, — с ядовитым торжеством заканчивает Ханамия, ощущая переполняющее его душу довольство.

Грудь, к которой он прижат, приподнимается сильнее обычного и замирает.

— Скажи… Ты делаешь это специально? — хрипло спрашивает Киёши.

Ханамия уже собирается ехидно хмыкнуть и заявить, что он, конечно же, делает это специально — а как иначе? — но не успевает раскрыть и рта, как Киёши Теппея вдруг становится _слишком_ много. Это странное, пугающее ощущение: две ладони, точно чьи-то гигантские лапы, враз покрывают всё тело Ханамии, вызывая дрожь в пояснице. Уверенно скользнув по спине, они ласково гладят бока, а после того, как получают в ответ яростный толчок, предупреждающе сжимают задницу. С Ханамии сходит вся злость. Он попросту столбенеет. От этого действия в нём всё леденеет и одновременно вспыхивает, как пожар.

— Ты тупая пси… — рыкает Ханамия, когда Киёши немного отодвигается от него, создавая между ними небольшое пространство.

А потом он замолкает, потому что внезапно чувствует непривычное тепло. И лицо Киёши Теппея оказывается слишком близко. Его глаза закрыты, а пушистые ресницы под искусственным светом отбрасывают на лицо небольшие тени. Озлобленный из-за потери контроля, Ханамия дёргает головой, пытаясь выругаться, но это производит обратный эффект: ненавязчивое касание сухих горячих губ к его собственным перерастает в настоящий поцелуй.

Ханамия мёрзнет, ощущая, как тысяча мурашек проходится по плечам и загривку, но его лицо в огне от чужого дыхания. Это не противно, но ужасно странно. Ханамия никогда прежде не целовался, просто не видел смысла. Теперь он, жадный до познания, впитывает каждое мгновение. Киёши проводит языком по его нижней губе, и неторопливые движения, в которых сталкиваются их рты, становятся более гладкими и скользящими. Поразительно, но Железное Сердце ничуть не смущён, скорее… полностью сосредоточен. Его веки, как и до этого, прикрыты, в то время как глаза Ханамии настороженно следят за ним.

Он всё ещё решает, стоит ли укусить Киёши или позволить ему продолжать, когда наглый собачий язык влажно толкается внутрь его рта.

Это просто… разрушает _всё_. Мир, до этого тусклый и привычный, взрывается чувствами, усиленными в десятки раз. Ханамия, напуганный, возможно, впервые в жизни, приказывает себе отступить, отстраниться, сбежать, но, подумать только, целоваться это так хорошо, так горячо и так приятно, что он без каких-либо мук совести грубо тянет Киёши на себя.

Разумеется, Ханамия Макото был гением с невероятно высоким коэффициентом интеллекта, но если он находил удовольствие, он просто брал его.

И пусть это должно было быть совсем по-другому. Так, как он представлял себе в начале, но теперь, уже слишком поздно. Ханамия осознаёт, что совершил ошибку, недооценив соперника. Несгибаемый дух Железного Сердца всегда доставлял ему хлопот.

В конце концов Киёши Теппей, тиская его задницу в своих больших ладонях, нежно и педантично вылизал его рот изнутри, а потом с удовлетворённым вздохом поцеловал в лоб.

Тут-то Ханамию передёргивает. Поборовшись какое-то время, он всё-таки выпутывается из объятий, и Киёши ударяется спиной о стену, морщась от боли в колене.

Немного настораживает, что между ними не возникает никакой неловкости. Как будто всё произошло так, как и должно было.

— На вкус как псина, — Ханамия зло вытирает губы.

— На вкус как «Поки» с клубникой, — отвечает Киёши, улыбаясь. — И, кстати, пока не забыл — ты совсем не прав.

— И в чём это я не прав?

— Я о сирене. Как я могу ненавидеть звук, который означает победу моих друзей? — Киёши снова щурится в улыбке, отчего становится похож на ребёнка. — Я люблю всё в баскетболе. Я _люблю_ баскетбол. С ним многое связано — и плохое, и хорошее. В этих воспоминаниях есть и ты, Ханамия. И ещё будут матчи, которые мы с тобой сыграем в будущем. Ну, — добавляет он, запоздало смущаясь и почёсывая голову, — не только матчи, я надеюсь.

Ханамия просто стоит столбом, позволяя волнам раздражения, разочарования и стыда омыть себя, а потом слышит, как не к месту гудит сирена — свою игру закончила Шутоку.

Такой долгий и пронзительный, очень запоминающийся звук, во время которого всё, что видит Ханамия, это ребячливая улыбка Киёши Теппея.

— Ты ведь тоже будешь меня помнить, Макото? — спрашивает он напоследок.

IV четверть

В следующем году на Межшкольных Ханамия Макото снова играет в составе Кирисаки Дайчи. Киёши Теппея нет — ни в команде, ни на трибунах. Проходя мимо раздевалки Сейрин, Ханамия краем уха слышит, что их центровой, как и ас, бросил команду и сбежал зализывать раны в американскую больницу. Ханамия ощущает радость, потому что Сейрин им больше не соперник, но и смутное беспокойство, потому что в его жизни появляется противная недосказанность. Когда во время первого матча звучит сирена, ядовитая ухмылка, которой он любит раздражать идиотов, вдруг спадает с его лица.

Сначала он не верит. Этого просто не может быть. Ведь Киёши Теппей не мог…

Или мог?

До того, как Поколение Чудес возвысилось и стало недостижимым, именно они были выдающейся пятёркой — Некоронованные Короли. От школы к школе, слухи передавались из уст в уста. Фантастически одаренные игроки, каждый со своей неповторимой особенностью. Один был громким и шустрым, другой никогда не промахивался, третий обладал чудовищной силой, четвёртый, о котором никто не слышал доброго слова, сокрушал интеллектом, а пятый… пятый был исключительным упрямцем и — немногие это знали — хитрецом.

Поэтому когда звучит сирена об окончании первой четверти, всё, что Ханамия видит, даже закрыв глаза, это лицо человека, находящегося за тысячи километров, очень-очень далеко. И всё же улыбка Киёши Теппея достигает его вместе с ощущением их поцелуя, и Ханамия, сотрясаясь от ярости вперемешку с жаром, думает, что лучше бы это был сердечный приступ.


End file.
